1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) display panel, and more particularly to an LED display panel comprising a plurality of LED display units, each display unit having an openable front door that can be slid forward and then rotated so as to be opened, which makes the maintenance easier and safer.
2. Description of Related Arts
Usually, outdoor display panels are combined with a plurality of display units. Each display unit includes a display module, a housing, a back door, a power supply, a control board, wires, a fan, and so on. The display module and other components are installed inside the housing from a back door. When being combined to a large display panel, the plurality of display units have to be connected from a back side thereof.
Such kind of display panel needs a back space for being maintained. However, when there is no back installation space, for example, when the display panel is mounted to a wall, or two display panels are mounted together in a back to back manner, such kind of display panel can not be used.
When there is a back space, the operator can not see the front display panel, while standing at back of the display panel, so that another operator is needed to stand in front of the display penal to tell the situation in the front to the operator in the back, so as to confirm the cause of the faulty and conduct the maintenance. Furthermore, when the display panel is mounted on a high place, it is more inconvenient for the operator to conduct the maintenance for the display panel.
Some companies detach the display unit that needs to be maintained. However, detaching the display unit wastes a lot of time, and each display unit is small, so that the maintenance space is very limited.
Accordingly, a display panel with front door is rapidly developed. One kind of display panel has an overall front door, and has surrounding frame at four sides, so that the display panel can not be combined to form a larger display panel. When display panels of difference sizes are needed, it has to be customized and can not be manufactured according to a single standard, which brings potential problems for delivery date and quality control.
Another example of display panel comprises a plurality of display units connected via a clip spring and chassis. The shortcoming of such kind of display panel is not strong enough to stand during the typhoon and strong vibration.
Another example of display panel adopts a four-link mechanism to open and close the front door. However, by using the four-link mechanism, the front door may shift a little during the opening process, which will cause a collision and interference between the neighboring display units. Furthermore, the position of the front door is not stable relative to the housing, so that the display units can not be precisely combined.